Can't Control Myself
by Illead
Summary: This is a modern spin-off of how Nick and Gatsby might interact. Warning: adult events hinted within, but it's not too heavy. Nick/Gatsby slash.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So, another Gatsby themed fanfiction… Not a poem, but it's still Gatsby. I think I'll take a stab at Nick/Gatsby romance (no pun intended, heh)… And here it goes. It's modern day, for the sake of the song, which is by Krewella, called "Can't Control Myself." Yes, the song is fairly suggestive, so that's my warning. It's M for suggestive scenes that I don't think are for young children to see. Or anyone below 16, to be honest. Let's be honest, we all have health class eventually, so 16 is my limit… For those of you who were like me and read M-Rated things with far worse than this at age 14 and up. This is a romantic fic, in a modern setting. It's in a club of sorts, where this music would (most likely) play. So… Without further ado, I do not in any way own this song or the book, _Great Gatsby_. If I did own this book… Nick and Gatsby would have been together. But anyway, this is in honor of the movie coming out soon… The movie certainly looks good. And, anyway, wouldn't you want your own person Gatsby, too? Any who… I'll start this songfic now. The other half of this inspiration is ChaoticMonki, an amazing YouTuber. I'll just wear my "You Were Better Looking Online" T-Shirt, and write this. Sorry for babbling, and, as always… Enjoy, enjoy.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_End of note._

**Can't Control Myself**

_La la la la  
Let's do something that we shouldn't do,  
I know that you want something more in life and I do too  
La la la la  
Take me there 'cause it's so overdue  
Hit me like a rock, knock me out  
I know you're dying to._

The club wasn't his usual place, but the rich neighbor he lived next to _owned_ this place, and he finally got on the guest list. The owner, Jay Gatsby, the rich neighbor, must have discovered his awe and curiosity, thus giving him a name on the guest list. One of the bouncers asked his name, again, and to his surprise, the man ushered him into the large club. His cousin, Daisy, and her husband, Tom Buchanan, pretended Gatsby himself didn't exist, but this was 2013, so how could they not? It was hard to believe such an attractive man like him wasn't well-liked by the Buchanan couple, with the little fat girl. Daisy must have some interest in him… She didn't ask, but he was glad for that. It meant he had a chance with Gatsby. At any rate, he looked among the drunken dancers, the thriving bar, which had people sucking drinks in like ants and sugar. Nick sighed, deciding to skip the drinks to just… _Find Jay Gatsby_.

_No doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet  
I can't control myself you got me feeling for your lust.  
One touch, will make me in love_

It wasn't that hard, the man shied away in an office, and when he knocked, the man grinned, drawing him in by the enchanting smile, and as he stepped forward, he imagined what this man could do to him. It enchanted him, in every way like the smile he found himself falling for, if looks were anything to go by. Nick had to think rationally, and, without drinking anything, this was pretty bad. Maybe a tad pathetic, but… He shoved that thought aside, hand on the doorknob, tempted to leave the office and go join the party, for five minutes. All the man did was smiling to him, and he was melting like the Wicked Witch of the West. But if the famous, not infamous, Jay Gatsby, could tempt him to lose control and come undone here and now… He had to be the sweetest devil, the most sinful angel, Nick had ever met. Just one touch… All he needed to be the happiest man alive. One touch… Just one. Somehow, someway, he would get that.

Jay Gatsby was watching him with that grin, which seemed malicious. And devious, and gorgeous… How could one man be all three and still seem sinfully innocent? "Stay awhile, Old Sport… I would love your company. Come, have a drink with me." The richer of them approached, a chuckle innocently, his hand on the man's farthest shoulder keeping the swooning man on two feet. "Are you alright, old sport? Have I scared you? Terribly sorry… I hadn't meant to upset you by just a hug of the shoulders." Jay hummed softly, taking Nick to the couch and sitting the man down. Hook, line, and sinker if he knew Nick's thoughts, but he didn't. Nick was a good-looking man, one he'd be lucky enough to have twice. And, apparently, he was also attracted to Jay himself.

_No fakin'  
I can't control myself  
You know I'll never get enough.  
I can't control myself  
(oh oh oh ah ah oh)  
Can't can't can't control myself._

Nick nodded to the question, melting to butter in this man's touch. He leaned against the couch, face blushing from the mere contact. This man was everything he'd imagined… Well, maybe even more, if he thought logically. But that thought process died long ago, it would seem… He was so taken to Gatsby in just mere moments underneath the arm, gracefully on his shoulders. The man had muscle, and that was for sure. That was Nick's kind of guy, in any case, and rightfully so. "Ah, yes… I'm fine, Mr. Gatsby. Perfectly fine, as you can see." He laughed to cover it, but Gatsby wasn't sold on the act, as he found. This was hard to control now, his desire to- Oh, Hell. Nick kissed him, taking advantage of the closeness between them.

Gatsby grinned into the kiss, pushing Nick onto his back on the couch, hoping no one disturbed him. He'd get this man to submit easier than he thought, sending his name to the list, knowing he would be there. This man was forwardly shy… That, and his kind of passion, no doubt about it. Self-control went down the drain at this point, and Nick was surprisingly good at kissing. Jay broke the kiss to lean in close and nip his nose, making the other man turn red, leaning down to his ear. "Have you ever been with another man, then, Nick Cannon? You seem to know what you're doing, old sport." He smirked, uncharacteristically, pressing in close to the other man physically. Nick groaned beneath him, and Jay kissed him again. Nick's arms held his neck without controlling his actions. He had won.

_Always on my mind turn these thoughts to verbs so we can do  
Anything you like  
No such thing as no, and I'm with you.  
When we dim the lights, come in closer_

Nick kissed back with a passion he wasn't aware of before the one hug of his shoulders, and it felt unbelievably, remarkably, delightfully… It felt wonderful to feel the man all around him and yet just above him, at the same time. He hadn't been with 'another man,' as he'd heard it said by Jay Gatsby, but he surely could do this again with Gatsby, who now undid the buttons on Nick's shirt. He kissed his neck gently before removing the last of the buttons, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Nick had a nice build, which was mesmerizing… He grinned into Nick's shoulders, moving Nick's arms. "Oh, come no, old sport… It's not over quite yet." He removed the shirt off Nick's person easily, kissing his shoulder sweetly. "Now, Old Sport, you just wait a minute while I remove my shirt."

Nick simply nodded in reply, watching Gatsby's eyes on his, directly. Gatsby sat up, somehow Nick not minding the legs around his waist, keeping him bare from the waist up and cold, but Gatsby… He was removing his jacket, and soon enough his shirt followed. That left Nick in his nice trousers and dress shoulders, and Gatsby in his nice formal attire, sans the upper body clothing. His chest was toned, and his skin was equally toned… Nick flushed slightly before reaching up, hugging his bare midsection. "I'm all yours, Mr. Gatsby." He tentatively looked up, heart thudding in chest. Gatsby kissed him, and all words went out of style, as well as rational thought. Nick could have melted into the couch at the man's toned chest against his weaker one, arms encircling his waist. Unsurprisingly, the arms were strong; his eyes shut, letting Gatsby have his way.

_Smell the sweet perfume  
Heating up the night  
Touch me now like there's no time to lose._

Gatsby enjoyed the closeness of their position, and thanked his lucky stars he used that cologne, which made everything smell good. Especially up close, he knew this for a fact when he first realized Nick was watching his club from the nearby neighborhood, one he lived in. There had been others, mostly women, he experimented with but never went near enough to keep beyond innocent kisses, which led to innocent touches to the face (or waist); and Daisy Buchanan, his cousin, was his test subject he most adored. But she had a husband, thankfully… He wasn't one to stay with her, after all, given she wasn't as exciting as Nick seemed to be. And was, he mentally added, though lust was controlling him now. It worked for her, and, cousin like cousin, he had Nick this close to him. Stepping it up a notch, he tapped Nick's cheek, breaking the passionate kiss. "Old Sport, should we proceed?" He was innocent, he pretended, and felt gratified for the nod Nick gave.

_No doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet  
I can't control myself you got me feeling for your lust.  
One touch, will make me in love_

Nick let the man take his trousers down his legs and moved his hips slightly to give better access, and once Gatsby had him without even his shoes, he watched the richer of them curiously. "Mr. Gatsby? Are you going to…?" He tried to ignore the rationality behind these actions, but Gatsby pressed his lips to his again, causing him to melt into the kiss like a bad habit. "Mmf…" He didn't push him away, only brought him closer, and groaned at the kiss becoming deeper than before while staying closed-mouthed. In this, he was grateful, because he never much like French kissing. Apparently, neither did Gatsby. He felt him pull away, pouting in the midst of the passion. "Are you… Do you want to… Stop…?" He frowned, moving to sit up.

To this, Gatsby laughed before reducing himself to the state of Nick's undress, and shook his head, ruffling the man's dark hair. "Heavens no, old sport! I'm only getting rid of the unnecessary. Relax, lay back down." He cooed gently, pressing Nick into the couch. "This would be your first time with a man, yes? I promise to be gentle." He turned Nick, and preceded, Nick crying out painfully. With the gentle touch of a lover, he kissed Nick's bare shoulder. "Relax, old sport." His voice was soothing, causing nick to muffle into a pillow.

_No fakin'  
I can't control myself  
You know I never get enough._

Nick bit the pillow as the climax reached, and he slumped into the couch, despite the mess, Gatsby propping up on his elbows and kissed the back of his neck, before gently switching their positions. Placed on Gatsby's chest, he lay limp and exhausted, worn out completely. He huffed, letting Gatsby lay a blanket over them, still in a state of undress, the music going to a close. It had been hours already? How? "Mr. Gatsby… I should- I need to…" He went to move, but the arms around his waist held him firm. Nick squirmed, giving up because he was too tired. "The couch, the mess… Home…"

"Jay, Nick… My name is Jay. You may call me that instead." Jay Gatsby chuckled, kissing Nick's sweaty forehead. "Ah, old sport, lay with me. Sleep… The mess can be dealt with later, as well as a shower. Just rest now… No one will enter. They know better tonight. For tonight, you are mine. Perhaps you can always be mine, Nick Cannon. I would very much like that. What say you?" He held him closely still, tired himself; that was marvelous, but he was exhausted. He sighed contently, relaxed.

Nick merely nodded into the man's chest. Yes, he would always be Gatsby's, to the end of their life. It was well worth the outcomes of life, this club… This man. It was all that mattered lately. Looking to meet Gatsby's eyes, he nodded firmly. "Yes, I will, _Jay._" Until the end of time, he would easily be this man's.

_I can't control myself  
(oh oh oh ah ah oh)  
Can't can't can't control myself._


End file.
